


夏に恋する彼たち (comics)

by ohma_cmbyn



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Manga, oliver bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohma_cmbyn/pseuds/ohma_cmbyn





	夏に恋する彼たち (comics)

This is a part of my fan fiction.  


Please do not reproduce the contents and do not share it with any 3rd party.  
  
Hi!  
Thank you for watching my work :)  
I do not understand much English but I read a lot fic.  
Please tell me Bottom!Oliver & Bottom!Armie fantastic fic.  


　 　 


End file.
